A Few Snark and Jibes
by aisainasai
Summary: "Tunggu, maksudku bukan benar-benar pacaran. Berpura-puralah jadi pacarku." / [MikuLen, Coffeshop!AU.]


Gadis bersurai toska berjalan masuk ke kafe yang merupakan tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Ia disambut hangat dengan wangi kopi yang menenangkannya dan lambaian tangan dari _staff_ yang bekerja dari jam 10 pagi hingga 3 sore— _nametag_ mereka tertulis Lily dan Gumi. Gumi mengenakan apronnya dengan rapi, lalu menata rambutnya dan mengakhiri introspeksi dirinya dengan berdiri didepan meja kasir, menggantikan Lily yang pamit kebelakang untuk mengakhiri _shift_ -nya.

Ketika Lily kembali dengan pakaian rapih dan cantik, Gumi yang mengamati dari atas kebawah tidak bisa tidak bertanya: "Jadi, siapa pria beruntung kali ini?"

Wanita bersurai kuning itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Gumi, lalu ia berjalan keseberang diner untuk menyalakan televisi yang langsung memperlihatkan siaran berita olahraga. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui rahasia kehidupan wanita dewasa, Gumi-sayang."

Miku mendengus mendengar kata-kata itu dari ruang belakang. Ia menggunakan apronnya dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang kebelakang, poninya yang panjang ia berikan jepitan supaya rambutnya tidak terjatuh ke makanan yang disajikan ketika ia membuat dan menyajikan nanti.

"Tapi aku sudah 16!"

"16 itu masih muda, sayangku."

Lalu Gumi merengut. "Sudahlah, dasar pelit!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, yang Lily balas dengan kekehan. "Jangan membalikkan tanda buka-nya menjadi tutup ketika kau pergi!" wanita itu semakin mengeraskan tawanya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat, hak tingginya mengeluarkan suara _'tak-tak'_ yang membuat Gumi kesal—pasalnya ia juga ingin menggunakan sepatu seperti itu tapi orangtuanya tidak mengizinkannya.

"Jam berapa kau datang kemari?" Miku mengedarkan pandangannya; orang-orang yang betah disini kemungkinan hanya numpang _wi-fi_ , karena mereka tetap bergeming sekalipun keributan antar _staff_ tadi.

Dan lagi, biasanya _staff_ di kafe ini memang selalu ribut; para pelanggan sudah membiasakan diri karena, biasanya hanya dengan menyaksikan keributan itu mereka merasakan kehangatan di suasana itu, layaknya keluarga, dan itu sangat menghibur mereka yang telah melalui hari-hari sulit—itu pengakuan seorang pelanggan, bukan omong kosong yang Miku ciptakan.

"Sebelum pergantian _shift_ ; sebelum Miki pulang. Miku _-nee_ tadi lama."

Ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Maaf, tadi aku harus menenangkan saudaraku—kau tahu kan, pernikahannya sebentar lagi dan ia gugup, sangat, sangat gugup."

"Tidak apa-apa Miku _-nee_ , aku tahu kok. Ketika mendekati tanggal pernikahannya dengan ayahku, mama juga sa—ooh, orang ganteng berpakaian _macho_ menuju kemari."

Gadis itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

* * *

.

A few snark and jibes.

[and then im yours—not really lol.]

.

Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.

[tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya peroleh dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]

.

MikuLen—hint possessive RinLen, IrohaLen. Coffeeshop!AU. Garing.

.

"Tunggu, maksudku bukan benar-benar pacaran. Berpura-puralah jadi pacarku."

.

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam—suasana kafe telah mulai sedikit sepi karena kebanyakan orang yang suka sekedar lama-lama disini untuk mengunduh data dan memanfaatkan _wi-fi_ —kalau tidak mau disebut menyalahgunakan—sudah pulang dan menikmati hasil jarahan yang mereka dapatkan.

Miku dan Gumi masih harus menunggu sekitar tiga orang lainnya yang masih duduk—yang seorang gadis bersurai sewarna stroberi duduk menyilangkan kaki di meja tinggi dekat televisi sedang membaca novel—ooh, _Battle Royale_ [1]—kemudian ada yang berkacamata bersama anak gadis kecil sekitar umur 6 tahun duduk dan terkikik didepan laptop—apa yang mereka lihat bukan urusan Miku, tapi Miku berharap itu bukan _video porno_ anak dibawah umur—dan ia tentu saja berdoa dan berharap bahwa orang berkacamata itu bukan pedofil.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang pria—pria bertudung yang tampak sangat gugup dan selalu melemparkan pandangannya ke pintu keluar.

"Baiklah, 35 menit lagi." Gumi mengumumkan kepada pelanggan yang tersisa, lalu merenggangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi keudara. "Kau ingin siap-siap pulang, Miku _-nee_?"

Miku mengangguk. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, dentingan bel tanda masuknya pembeli terdengar nyaring. Pemuda yang masuk—menggunakan jaket bulu, _boots_ , dengan _ponytail_ —segera menghentakkan langkah kakinya ke meja kasir.

"Maaf, kami—"

"Kau—" ia membaca _nametag_ -nya sebentar. "Miku."

"Emm… ya?" Miku menjawab, agak ragu dengan penampilan nyentrik orang didepannya. "Kita mengenal satu sama lain sebelum—"

"Jadilah pacarku, _please_."

Mata gadis beriris biru itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka akan datang suatu hari dihidupnya dimana ia bertemu dengan orang asing yang langsung— **bukan itu** , tapi lancang sekali orang ini!

" _Whoa_ ," Gumi sumringah, menatap bergantian rekan kerjanya dan orang asing ini. "Kisah cinta yang bagus untuk kalian ceritakan ke anak cucu kalian." ucapnya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak setuju Miku dan tatapan sedikit-aneh dari Len. " _Kisah cinta modern mengalahkan kisah cinta klasik_!" dan pemuda itu mengangguk setuju ketika membayangkan kata-kata Gumi dalam font—oke tidak penting, tapi maklumlah, penulis.

Miku sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya, ingin menghajar habis-habisan pelanggan yang seharusnya mereka hormati. Tapi Len mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Tunggu, maksudku bukan benar-benar pacaran. Berpura-puralah jadi pacarku." ia duduk di kursi tinggi yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka, sebentar mengamati Gumi. "Begini; _Banana Uno_ adalah pacarku— _well_ , mantanku. Beberapa bulan lalu aku mengakhiri hubungan kami karena aku tidak menyukai sikapnya yang—yaa—bisa dikatakan posesif." Gumi mengamati wanita yang membaca novel selagi Len bercerita, wanita itu membatasi novelnya dengan melipat ujung halaman terakhirnya.

"Ugh." Gumi mengumpat tak senang ketika wanita itu melangkah keluar dari kafe. "Aku tidak suka kalau buku dilipat untuk menandai halaman— _anyway_ , lanjutkan—sebelum itu, boleh bertanya? Siapa _'Banana Uno'_?"

"Ya, siapa _'Banana Uno'_ , dan apa yang kudapat kalau aku membantumu?" celetuk Miku.

"Dia—"

"Len _-kun_!"

"—itu dia." Len menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. "Hai Rin _-chan_." dengan gugup, bermain mata dengan Miku— _genggam-tanganku-tolong._ Miku memandang sebentar mantan pacar orang yang ia ingin bantu—heh, ia akan meminta uang dengan nominal besar karena orang ceroboh ini tidak tahu dengan siapa dia meminta bantuan—karena pasalnya, menurut Lily, meminta bantuan pada Miku berarti kutip _menjual jiwamu pada Penguasa Neraka_ akhir kutip.

Yah, pokoknya ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi _pacar_ orang yang ia tidak tangkap namanya, entah itu _Lem_ atau _Lyen_ —yang manapun tidak masalah toh sebentar lagi orang ini hanya menjadi kepingan kecil dalam hidup Miku. Gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang sangat tinggi hingga tidak jelas apa yang ia ucapkan ditelinga Miku.

Gadis berpita putih besar layaknya kelinci itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Malam Len _-kun_!" ia menjerit senang. "Tadi aku melihatmu, jadi kupikir—" ia menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat gadis bersurai toska dan tangan mantan-kekasihnya berpegangan erat diatas meja. Gumi tertawa dengan sedikit gugup menyadari suasana yang semakin mencekam tiap detiknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es, membuat Gumi yang sedikit gugup berubah menjadi gugup sepenuhnya—dan Miku menyeringai sombong melihat bara api cemburu dimata Rin.

 _(…kompetitif sekali wanita-wanita sekarang.)_

Len meletakkan tangannya yang lain keatas meja, lalu meletakkannya diatas tangannya dan Miku. "Miku, kenalkan—"

"Rin."

"Err—Rin. Rin _-chan_ , kenalkan Miku, dia pacarku."

Gumi pelan-pelan menarik diri ketika melihat dua orang—si kacamata dan anak kecil itu—melambaikan tangan dan meminta tagihan mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Rin _-san_." ucapnya, sok formal padahal ingin tertawa tepat dimuka gadis sok imut ini.

Gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ itu mendecih sebal. "Kagene _-sama_ untukmu."

"Rin _-chan_!"

"Aah, sudahlah, aku sebal." ia memelototi Miku dan Gumi lalu berbalik. "Selamat malam, Len _-kun_."

"Selamat malam, Rin _-san_ , hati-hati di—"

"UGH! KAU MENYEBALKAN KAU TAHU ITU!" lalu pintu keluar dibanting keras, bel berdentang berkali-kali. Miku menahan tawanya—karena ia tidak tahan lagi bersikap formal, juga melihat reaksi mantan pacar Len itu… Miku akan menyerahkan seluruh gaji bulanannya kalau ia bisa memundurkan waktu dan merekamnya.

Kemudian rekaman itu harus ia gunakan untuk mem _-blackmail_ Rin supaya seluruh gajinya yang hilang kembali—emm, entah mengapa Miku menjadi sadis dan sangat menyebalkan.

Len menghela napas lega. Ia memakukan pandangannya pada Miku, yang memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi arogan. Dua orang pelanggan itu mengucapkan salam, dan Miku melambai manis pada anak kecil yang tersenyum lebar kearah Len. "Terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong tadi—nyaris saja. Kau bagaikan malaikat dari surga yang—"

"Sudah kan? Sekarang, bayar."

"…boleh kutarik kata-kataku yang sebelumnya?"

Gumi menepuk pundak pemuda itu dua kali, lalu duduk mengapit Len. "Sebelum kau pergi, lanjutkan ceritamu, sayang. Aku tertarik mendengarkan kisah cintamu dengan gadis _moe_ itu." ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda itu sambil memandang lekat-lekat Miku, penasaran melihat reaksinya.

Akhirnya gadis _twintail_ itu memandang Gumi tidak setuju. "Bisakah kau _tidak_ meniru gaya bicara Lily?" ucapnya risih. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyeduhkan Len kopi hangat—karena sepertinya orang itu tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ya." Len mendepak munduk Gumi dengan sekali dorong. "Lagipula aku tidak suka anak dibawah umur, dasar bocah."

" _BOCAH_!" gadis bersurai hijau daun itu mendengking kesal tidak terima. "AKU 16 TAHUN!"

"ITU MASIH BOCAH, _BOCAH_!" Miku balas menjerit ditengah upayanya membuat secangkir kopi yang layak untuk dikonsumsi.

"KAU MEMANG BERAPA TAHUN, HAH?! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYEBUTKU BOCAH!"

"AKU 23 TAHUN!"

"AKU 21 TAHUN!" sahut Len tidak mau kalah. Pelanggan terakhir yang ada di kafe itu menunduk untuk mengecek konten HP-nya, tersenyum senang ketika melihat pesan masuk terakhir. Ia segera berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju meja kasir dimana ketiga orang itu masih sahut-sahutan berteriak disamping telinga masihg-masing, dan Len yang sesekali menyesap kopi yang disajikan Miku.

"KENAPA KITA BERTERIAK-TERIAK DARITADI?!" tanya Gumi frustasi.

Kemudian ketika pelanggan terakhir itu meraih sesuatu di kantong jaketnya, Len segera melemparkan tinju kewajah orang itu, menyingkap tudungnya yang selama ini menyamarkan wajahnya, sedang orang itu segera tak sadarkan diri. "Karena orang ini." Len berjongkok disamping orang itu. "Dasar lemah, merampok dari kafe yang dijaga oleh perempuan muda." ia segera memancing keluar apa yang ingin diraih orang itu disaku jaketnya.

Sebelum Len sempat untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang keren lagi seperti di film-film, Miku menjitaknya tiga kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pelanggan kafe!?" tanya Miku histeris ketika melihat darah mulai mengalir dari hidung orang itu. "DIA BELUM BAYAR TAHU!" lalu gadis _twintail_ itu menjitaknya sekali lagi.

'… _aku yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu, tapi apa ya.'_ batin gadis bersurai hijau daun yang masih agak _shock_ —dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk berucap, karena ia sudah lelah berteriak-teriak.

"HEI SEBELUM KAU MEMUKULKU—" pemuda bersurai agak pirang itu memperlihatkan benda yang ia ambil dari saku jaket orang itu; sebuah pistol dan sebilah pisau. "—katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Enak saj—"

"—KARENA aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu." lanjutnya, diakhiri dengan tawa nista, membuat Miku kesal dan malu setengah mati. "Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan orang macam kamu?"

"Aku kenal _satu orang_ sih…." gumam Gumi sambil melirik pemuda 21 tahun itu, disambut tawa dari mulut Miku yang menggulirkan bola matanya ke lantai, mengamati tubuh orang yang baru saja pingsan dihajar Len dengan sekali tonjok. "Daripada itu, kita harus cepat-cepat menyembunyikan mayatnya sebelum polisi datang."

"Dia tidak mati." balas Len dengan tautan alis tidak setuju, kemudian ia bergidik menyadari tatapan tajam dari Miku yang dipenuhi aura membunuh. " _Well_ , belum."

"…aku akan telepon polisi." sahut Gumi ditengah keheningan.

.

* * *

"Miku _-chaan_ ~!"

Diakhir _shift_ paginya yang tentram, pemuda itu datang lagi dengan senyum menyebalkan terplester diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi disini, bodoh." Miku—dengan gaya ala preman—mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Len dengan cengkeraman di kerah bajunya. "Kau mau membayar apa yang telah kulakukan untukmu kemarin **dan** kopi yang kubuatkan kemarin?" lanjutnya berbahaya, memberikan penekanan pada bagian kopi yang tidak Len bayar kemarin karena pemuda itu segera kabur tak lama setelah polisi menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan terkait insiden tadi malam.

"Hei, anggap saja aku sudah membayar kedua hal itu dengan menyelamatkan nyawamu dan _bocah sial_ itu tadi malam." balasnya dengan aura berbunga-bunga. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada acara?" aura itu segera pudar, kemudian ia tertawa garing ketika gadis bersurai toska itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya. " _Yeaahaha_ , cerita lucu; jadi tadi aku bertemu Rin _-chan_ dan dia mengajakku ke reuni—aku lupa akan fakta bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura pacaran denganmu tadi malam dan aku… mungkin atau tidak mungkin mengatakan ingin mengajakmu ikut serta."

Miku kembali memukulnya, mendapat tawa kecil dari beberapa pelanggan yang menguping dari tadi.

"Dengar sialan, yang kemarin itu hanya untuk _satu malam_ karena kau tidak membayar—"

"Wah, Miku-cinta. Tidak kusangka kau mencari uang dengan metode kotor seperti itu. Anak muda zaman sekarang gila-gilaan ya."

"BUKAN, BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU LILY!"

"Aah, jadi kau yang namanya Lily?" pemuda itu bertanya pada wanita bersurai cokelat pendek ketika mata mereka bertemu ditengah upayanya untuk bernapas.

Wanita bersurai cokelat pendek dengan apron merah itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. tampak tak ramah. "Meiko; Lily yang disebelah sana."

"Maafkan kelancanganku karena aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dalam posisi seperti ini—oke, oke, oke, lepaskan aku, aku sudah tidak bisa bernapas, plis—"

Setelah Miku melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Len bernapas normal, pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasakan sentuhan kecil di punggungnya. "Yo, aku Lily." ia memeluk Len dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan tampan?"

"Ya, menjauh dariku, tante girang."

….

" _TANTE GIRANG_!" wanita itu mendengking kesal tidak terima—entah mengapa ini terasa seperti _déjà vu_. "DILIHAT DARIMANA PUN AKU BUKAN—"

" _Nyeh_ , tante girang, wanita malam, sama saja." kata Meiko selagi ia melihat tagihan orang yang menghampiri meja kasir. "Dengar ya, perempuan yang baik itu—"

"BERISIK, AKU TAHU AKU TAHU!" Lily menghapus air mata kecil yang muncul dimatanya, hatinya telah disakiti setelah mendengar perkataan Len. " _'Wanita yang baik itu blablabla'_ tidakkah kau melihat anakmu?!"

"Hei, Gumi tidak putus sekolah, kau tahu itu! Jangan sampai kau kupecat karena berbicara macam-macam tentang Gumi!"

" _Please_. Kau sangat mencintaiku Mei-sayang. Kau tidak mungkin memecatku." Lily menyibakkan rambutnya dengan arogan. "Kau sangat mencintai _staff_ kafe ini layaknya anakmu sendiri—kau sendiri tahu, dan _Kaito-cintaku_ juga tahu itu— _suatu hari aku akan merebutnya dari cengkeramanmu, wahai iblis_." ucap Lily dengan optimis, dan sepenuhnya main-main—karena ini adalah sikap Lily yang biasa harus dihadapi Meiko di kesehariannya.

 _(Entah kesabaran Meiko seluas apa.)_

"Hei—!"

Melihat keadaan perdebatan sengit yang semakin memanas, pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu supaya konfliknya berakhir. "Tunggu sebentar, kau ibunda Gumi? Aku suka _bocah sial_ itu." celetuk Len, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, hendak menemukan bayangan gadis itu, tapi tidak ada. "Walaupun ia sedikit menyebalkan—dan kurasa ia memiliki ADD [2], tapi tingkat menyebalkannya masih bisa ditoleransi."

"Ha!" Meiko tertawa senang. "Tunggu—siapa yang kau sebut _bocah sial_ , anak muda."

"Da-daripada itu, Miku _-chan_." ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh amarah yang **sepertinya** ditujukan padanya dari dua orang—Meiko—yang kesal anaknya disebut bocah sial—dan Lily—yang masih tidak mau menerima fakta bahwa ia sempat dikira tante girang. "Pergi denganku _please_."

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Terserah sajalah." jawabnya; kemudian ia mengingat mantan kekasih Len yang membuatnya naik darah tiap kali suaranya yang dibuat-buat imut itu menggema dikepalanya, entah apa hubungannya tapi ia menjadi termotivasi untuk pergi.

" _Yipiieee_ —"

"Tapi bayar." lanjutnya. dengan senyum nista—tak sabar bertemu dan memanas-manasi lagi mantan pacar Len.

"…tidak adakah jasa cuma-cuma darimu?" tanyanya. Sebelum gadis _twintail_ itu menjawab Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan menjawab pertanyaan retoris—lusa kau kerja tidak?" ia memandang Miku yang mengangguk—Len mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan melompat keluar dengan girang. Tak beberapa lama ia kembali; "Aku jemput jam 4 ya!" lalu denting lonceng kembali terdengar ketika Len menarik diri keluar kafe.

Tak lama setelah itu Miki—Asayama Miki atau gadis pekerja _part-time_ lainnya—datang dengan penasaran. "Siapa orang ber _-ponytail_ itu?—ia kelihatan sangat senang."

Lily mengangkat kepalanya dari buku pesanan-pesanan orang dengan helaan napas. "Pacar Miku."

Miki mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu Miku _-san_ sudah punya pacar." yang diperbincangkan segera kembali kebelakang untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ia mau berpacaran dengan lawan jenis." ungkap Meiko, melepaskan apronnya hendak mengakhiri _shift-_ nya.

" _HEI AKU MENDENGAR ITU!"_

.

* * *

.

Sepulang sekolah Gumi langsung pergi ke kafe ibunya untuk menjalankan _shift_ -nya—ya, walau ia ogah-ogahan bekerjanya, ia kemari hanya untuk uang jajan tambahan dan bertemu teman-temannya—yang mungkin akan membosankan karena teman bekerjanya hari ini adalah ibunya; uang jajannya menjadi taruhannya kalau ia malas-malasan seperti ketika bekerja bersama Miku atau yang lainnya.

Dia dan ibunya rupanya menggantikan kerja Miki dan Lily, sedangkan Miku izin untuk mengurusi pernikahan saudaranya—yang Meiko setujui asal Miku mengundang mereka semua ke pernikahan tersebut.

Hari ini sangat membosankan.

Masukkan seorang pemuda berpakaian nyentrik ke kafe itu; pemuda yang sangat ia kenal walau hanya berbincang dengannya sekali dua kali, hidup Gumi terasa terbang kelangit ketujuh melihatnya. "Len!"

"Yo." ia mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaan itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Mana Miku?"

Gumi mengeringkan cangkir kopi dengan lap kain, lalu mengucapkan selamat datang pada wanita bersurai sewarna stroberi yang baru saja masuk—langganan kafe ini; sangat apatis, Gumi menghafalnya. "Ia tidak bekerja hari ini—kau kan pacarnya, kenapa tidak tahu?" tanyanya dengan maksud menggoda.

Pemuda itu mengekor gerakan wanita itu hingga ia menempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping kaca jendela yang menampakkan jalanan diluar kafe. Len segera meraih seragam Gumi untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Hei—orang itu… langganan?"

Gadis berapron hijau itu mengangguk. "Pelanggan reguler; kemari hanya memesan _caffe latte_ dan duduk diam untuk membaca buku." balasnya, segera membuatkan _caffe latte_ seperti biasanya dengan gesit.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" Len berbisik.

"Hmm, itu sulit. Aku hanya pernah berbicara dengannya sekali." ujar Gumi, meletakkan cangkir yang ia lap diraknya kembali, lalu membawa cangkir _caffe latte_ yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat kemeja wanita itu. Lalu kembali kepada Len dan mengamat-amati wanita itu secara lekat dari balik kounter. "Namanya Iroha, ia berulang tahun disekitar bulan Agustus, binatang favoritnya kucing, ia penggemar berat _Hello Kitty_ , artis favoritnya— _whoa,_ diberkatilah pria berotot itu." perhatian gadis itu tertuju pada layar televisi yang mempertunjukkan acara kompetisi dimana saat ini para kontestannya bertelanjang dada untuk berenang hingga ke garis _finish_.

Mulut Len terbuka lebar mendengar apa yang Gumi ucapkan. " _'Hanya berbicara sekali dengannya'_ katanya—"

"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?" Gumi bertanya ketika acara yang ia tonton memasuki jeda.

" _Bitch Dos_ —maksudku _Banana Dos_ , mantanku yang kedua setelah Rin. Dan ya, kau masih dibawah umur untuk mendengar kata-kata vulgar macam yang tadi, jadi lupakan." kata Len dengan wajah simpatik menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku 16!"

"Tetap saja masih dibawah umur." lalu ia tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku tahu kata-katanya kok! _Bit_ —"

Sebelum gadis itu mengatakan kata terlarang itu, wanita bersurai cokelat terang menampakkan diri dari ruang belakang—tampak tak senang melihat Gumi malah berbincang dengan pelanggannya, bukannya melayani. Meiko menatap tajam anak semata wayangnya—yang menghela napas enteng.

"Tidak ada pelanggan baru ma, paling hanya kakak-kakak cantik disana." lapor Gumi, menunjuk kursi yang diduduki wanita dengan surai berwarna stroberi—kalimat itu mengundang kikikan dari beberapa orang yang mendengarnya. Meiko memandang Gumi dan Len bergantian, lalu masuk kembali keruang belakang.

"Aku mengawasi kalian—dan pemuda bermodal wajah cantik itu lebih baik tidak mengucapkan kata aneh lagi." kata ancaman itu hanya dibalas dengan angkat bahu dari Gumi dan Len.

Ketika wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan, Gumi berkata: "Jadi, mantanmu yang kedua? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan wanita pendiam seperti itu—lagipula, kau tahu kan pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa teriakan terkeras adalah diam [3]—mungkin dia butuh bantuan."

Len melirik wanita itu dengan keringat dingin. " _Hush_ , tapi siapa tahu dia _ghoul_ [4]!" lalu ia bergidik ngeri dan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri.

Ketika Gumi mendengar denting pintu, ia tersenyum lebar dan menyapa orang yang baru masuk—pelanggan yang ia kenali suka memesan _blueberry muffin_ , air putih, dan _salad_ —orang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Gumi dan menggesturkan makanan-makanan yang suka ia pesan—kali ini dengan tambahan satu _blueberry muffin_. "Kau kebanyakan nonton anime, dasar _weeaboo._ " ia mengambilkan pesanan orang itu, dan segera membawakannya.

…sadarkah kalian kalau kalian adalah _orang Jepang_ sungguhan.

"Hei, nonton anime itu referensi untuk menulis!"

"Menulis _yaoi_ iya!"

(Beberapa pelanggan kafe—mayoritas dari kalangan gadis-gadis—tersedak dengan apa yang ada dimulutnya.)

"Aku bukan _fujodan_ —satu-satunya _pair yaoi_ yang kusuka hanyalah—oke tidak penting." Len memutar bangkunya sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga Gumi kembali berdiri dibalik kounter. "Sebenarnya aku ini penulis— **bukan** penulis _yaoi_ seperti yang kau katakan, sialan." akunya dengan sombong— _sempat berhenti dan menambahkan klarifikasi dipertengahan kalimat ketika Gumi berbalik dan memberinya tatapan mesum_ —mengharapkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Gumi—

—yang malahan tertawa sangat keras.

 _Bocah tengil sialan._

"Kau? Penulis?" Gumi menggebrak meja kounter dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Iya ssh—kau pernah mendengar _'Forever Never After'_?" tanyanya dengan suara bervolume kecil.

"Pfft, judul jelek—tunggu, apa?" Gumi gelagapan. " _Forever Never After_ , seperti _Forever Never After_ Carlos, Miranda, dan Isadora yang _itu_?" novel itu adalah novel favorit si gadis berkacamata itu—wajar saja ia terkejut dan kikuk mengetahui penulis dari novel itu adalah orang aneh yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

Len mengangguk, kali ini senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibirnya.

" _Mu-mustahil…._ " bisiknya tidak percaya.

"Ya, terima kenyataan, bocah tengil sialan." walau ia masih ingin menikmati momen-momen kemenangannya, ia kemari bukan untuk main-main. "Daripada membahas itu—aku punya pertanyaan."

Gumi—masih berusaha hidup kembali dari _shock_ nya—mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemas. " _Katakanlah padaku, Isadora_."

"Oke sebelum itu—kau mengutip kata-kata dari novelku ya? Bisakah kau tidak mengutip kalimat dari novelku?"

Warna diwajah Gumi kembali, dimatanya tampak niatan buruk—benar saja, Gumi segera memanyunkan bibirnya dan berpose layaknya artis _opera_ yang mendapat _spotlight_. " _Oh, Carlos! Mengapa kau selalu mengecup bibirku dengan kebohongan manismu yang—_ "

"CUKUP, CUKUP, BOCAH SIALAN!"

….

Tak lama Meiko keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya dengan pisau daging ditangan.

.

* * *

.

"Serius?" hari itu—hari minggu, dimana seharusnya Gumi tidak menampakkan diri di kafe—Miki bertanya pada Gumi dengan raut muka yang tak memiliki niatan menyembunyikan emosi gembiranya sedikitpun. Gadis beriris hijau sewarna daun itu mengangguk antusias.

"Berani bersumpah diatas kuburan Kaito _-otou-san_." balasnya.

"Tapi dia kan belum mati."

….

"Dia sudah membeli petak kuburan buat jaga-jaga andaikata _okaa-san_ membunuhnya—kau harus melihatnya, Miki, dia bahkan sudah membeli batu nisan berwarna biru terang yang tembus cahaya." balasnya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Yang penting—hari ini Miku _-nee_ akan pergi kencan!" mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran enteng sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan celana berbahan _jeans_ yang ia gunakan.

Gadis tanggung bersurai merah pucat itu menautkan alisnya memandang teman karibnya. "Lalu kenapa kau disi—" ia menggelengkan kepalanya ditengah kalimat, menyesali kata-kata yang diucapkan; "Lupakan pertanyaan itu—kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Kacamata hitam, masker, dan jaket berwarna gelap dilengkapi _beanie_ murahan.

"Ini penyamaran, Miki-bodoh!"

"…err… mau bilang itu _penyamaran_ juga… kau jadi terlihat seperti _calo_ … salah, pengedar narkoba." ucap Miki pelan-pelan. "Jangan sampai polisi melihatmu, ya."

Gumi menyesap _milkshake_ yang ia beli di toko sebelah, benar-benar melanggar aturan yang melarang penyelundupan makanan dan minuman dari luar. "Ssh, sebentar lagi akan seru." katanya dengan seringai diwajahnya, memandang dua sejoli _wanna-be_ yang duduk berhadapan.

Satu menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Miki melirik jam ditangannya; lima belas menit telah berlalu, _shift_ Miku masih satu jam lagi—tapi Lily _-san_ belum kelihatan, ahh, menyebalkan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk bekerja seharian penuh sih.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, wajah Gumi sudah mulai memerah melihat apa yang dimatanya dipandang sebagai _kemesraan_ dan _chemistry_ diantara keduanya. Ketika pintu terbuka, Miki menyambutnya dan mengambilkan pesanan yang ada, lalu kembali menyaksikan keduany—oh, wajah mereka mendekat! Mereka akan ciuman?!

….

Cih, Len hanya membisikkan sesuatu ke Miku.

Tak lama Miku bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan Len berdiri juga, berusaha meraih baju Miku dengan tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan langkah si gadis sambil berkata: "Tunggu—Miku! Kembali kemari dan pura-puralah mencintaiku!" tapi sebelum Len sempat merogoh apapun yang ada dikantongnya dengan tangan kanannya, Miku telah melesat ke ruang belakang dan melemparkan penggorengan kearahnya.

"Ogah banget pacaran sama orang kayak kamu!"

 _(Gumi bergumam: "Emm, aku tahu tiga orang…." tapi yang mendengarnya hanya Miki.)_

"Miku _-chan_ , Miku _-chan_ , kamu akan kubayar 3 kali lipat kalau kamu mau membawa hubungan palsu ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius! Hei, kencan minggu depan aku traktir sepenuhnya deh, sumpah!"

"Itu _jual diri_ naman— _bukan, bukan_ —itu jual jiwa ke setan namanya hoi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" pemuda itu menghampiri Miki. "Aku pesan dua _milkshake_ seperti yang diminum calon calo ini."

 _Calon calo._

Gumi ingin membalas kata-kata itu dengan sesuatu, tapi agar _penyamaran_ nya sukses, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sementara Miki terdiam, batinnya: _"Bukankah pengedar narkoba lebih mirip ya?"_

"Tapi _milkshake_ ini bukan dibeli disi—"

"Kau akan membayar jasa-jasaku besok!" Miku berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang belakang. Ia telah mengenakan pakaian yang lain—padahal seharusnya ia masih harus bekerja—dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tadi ia tinggalkan. "Dengar, aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali dan untuk membantumu—membantu kita—di reuni itu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang—membuat wajah Miku sedikit memerah.

Dan gadis bersurai panjang itu menceritakan segala hal tentangnya kepada Len—entah itu hobinya, artis yang ia kagumi, buku favoritnya, lagu kesukaannya, dan lain sebagainya. Supaya identitas mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih tidak diragukan, mereka harus mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka berbincang sangat lama dan panjang—mulai dari hal-hal sepele tentang diri mereka sampai kebiasaan terburuk mereka sekalipun, hingga sepenuhnya lupa akan hal penting yang harusnya mereka hadiri. Keduanya tanpa sadar telah menemukan kenyamanan disana—di kafe yang mempertemukan mereka, dalam bayang-bayang satu sama lain.

* * *

[end…?]

* * *

" _Tunggu dulu! APA MAKSUDMU SELESAI—MANA MILKSHAKE YANG KUPESAN TADI HOI!"_

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

.

* * *

 **exp:**

1\. Battle Royale: novel Jepang buatan Koushun Takami.

2\. ADD: Attention Deficit Disorder.

3\. Mengacu pada quotes: _"Silence is the most powerful scream."_

4\. Referensi dari anime Tokyo Ghoul buatan Sui Ishida.

 _Tentang nama yang digunakan Len untuk mantannya:_ dia mengganti kata _itu_ (ngerti kan :9) dengan _Banana_ setelah melihat Gumi—yang ia anggap dibawah umur dan tak pantas mendengar kata-kata itu. _Uno_ dan _dos_ adalah bahasa Spanyol dari 'Satu' dan 'Dua'.

* * *

 **note:** sebenernya ga niat nulis sampe 4k kata.

makasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah menyumbangkan ide yang (rada) gila (terutama bagian interaksi antara gumi-len). makasih kepada pembaca yang niat baca ampe selesai.

maaf kalau rada garing dan jokenya sulit dipahami, saya gapernah nulis yang kayak begini.

thanks anyway!


End file.
